Thérapie de choc
by blutac
Summary: Vous connaissez Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand, le beau, le fier sexe symbole de Konoha . Mais imaginez que ce pauvre petit personnage torturé, à cause d’un excès d’orgueil soit obligé de faire une thérapie pour se remettre en cause … peut être Sasunaru


**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Humour/Parodie/Romance...enfin beaucoup de choses comme d'hab

**Note de l'auteur: **Encore une fois la nuit porte conseil...Blutac et ses idées bizarres le retour !

-Un grand merci à Sakurako pour la correction .

* * *

Prologue :

Une petite salle, quelques chaises disposées en cercle, et une vieille odeur de café froid et de cigarette imprégnant l'espace. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Sasuke serra nerveusement ses poings sur son bermuda blanc immaculé. Autour de lui, des gens l'air tout aussi étrange et névrosés les uns que les autres, le regardait avec compassion. Leur gourou, une sorte de vieille fille, la trentaine passée, des bouclettes et des lunettes sur le nez, avec une expression dégoulinante de bon sentiment, mimait des gestes d'encouragement :

- Allez Sasuke tu peux le faire !

- …

- Tu peux parler sans crainte, tu es en sécurité ici, nous sommes des gens de confiance !

Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait de toute manière aucune alternative, Sasuke pris une grande inspiration, et tenta de se motiver. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il leur disait ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et après, à lui la tranquillité.

- Je…

- Oui, vas-y parle, n'aie pas peur.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke, et… je suis un obsessionnel compulsif.

Et tous en cœur répondirent :

- Bonjour Sasuke !

Mais comment avait il pu atterrir dans cet enfer ?

Flash-back :

Dans un imposant bâtiment situé au centre du village de Konoha, le jour se levait à peine que l'Hokage était déjà en activité. Pour être exacte, Tsunade s'époumonait, rouge de colère, sur celui que tout le monde considérait comme « le beau ténébreux », « le génie » de Konoha, un beau brun a l'air blasé et suffisant. C'était une situation inhabituelle, on avait rarement des reproches à faire à Sasuke Uchiwa, d'ordinaire c'était plutôt les compliments d'admiration qui fusaient que les insultes. Mais ce jour-là, c'était particulier, le jeune Uchiwa avait dépassé les bornes, et Tsunade ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement !

- Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!!

- …

- Comment as-tu pu ? Agresser un gosse avec un shidori ?!!!

- …

- Franchement, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi écervelé que Naruto, j'étais loin de penser qu'il t'influencerait à ce point !

Là s'en était trop, se faire insulter était une chose, mais être comparé à l'idiot du village en était une autre !

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est normal de se déguiser en Itachi Uchiwa ? Il faut vraiment avoir un grain !

- Mais bordel, c'était Halloween ! A Halloween, tous les gosses se déguisent en monstres !

- Oui et bien c'était une idée de très mauvais goût si vous voulez mon avis !

- C'est surtout que t'avais un coup dans le nez ! Et d'ailleurs, heureusement, sans quoi je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de ce pauvre gosse !

- Hmph…

Et voilà qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de garder son air hautain et arrogant, c'était inadmissible, il fallait lui rabattre son caquet à ce petit merdeux !

- De toute manière, les membres du conseil et moi-même avons pris une décision.

Regard courroucé de l'intéressé, signifiant clairement que peu importe la punition il ferait face avec fierté.

- …

- Nous avons tous pu constater ton obsession maladive pour Itachi. Cette obsession pourrait nuire aux gens du village, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé à l'unanimité…

Fin du Flash-back

Il avait eu beau vociférer, tonner que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir de vieux croulants gâteux, lui lancer des regards qui tuent, mais rien à faire. Cette bande d'antiquités sur pattes avaient statué sur son compte, il était obligé de suivre une thérapie, sans quoi on le destituerait de son rang de ninja.

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac: Yeah !!! Ma sixième fic !

Sasuke: Elle a osé...

Blutac: Bah oui qu'est ce que tu croyais, je tiens toujours mes promesses, c'est toi désormais ma victime !

Sasuke: ...Je vais me suicider...

Blutac: Mais non, c'est pas si grave que ça, et puis sa te fais du bien de te remettre en cause de temps en temps !

Naruto avec un sourire mauvais : J'adoooreee cette fic !!!!!

Sasuke: Je vais le buter !!! Viens par là l'idiot du village, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Blutac: Eh touche pas à Naruto, j'en ai encore besoin !

Reviews ?


End file.
